Cherub
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Cuddy has a long night and reaches out... WUDDY!


Hi again, everyone! The idea for this story just kinda popped up, and keep in mind that I've only seen up to Joy To The World. But I also have seen the episode where Cuddy freaks out and begs the kid to stop. So I suppose that's kinda where it came from. I adore Cuddy and Wilson together, so I thought it would be cute to see her reach out to him for help with the rugrat. Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson didn't know what to expect as he knocked on her front door. All she had said was that the baby wouldn't stop crying, and she didn't know what to do. As he had driven over to her house, his mind had gone over all of the possibilities: teething, fever (he had scratched that one out almost instantly), not being held enough, or just being fussy.

He rocked back on his heels as he waited for her to answer. Why was she even calling him? Sure, he had been married four times, but none of them had included a child. Selfishly he was thankful. He would never want to put a child through the pain of a divorce.

Finally Cuddy came to the door, holding the screaming infant and looking frantic. "I don't know what to do!"

Wilson eased past her and pulled the door shut, pushing out of his mind the fact that she looked absolutely stunning.

Cuddy went on. "I've tried feeding her, changing her, rocking her, putting on music..." She motioned to the screaming child. "Nothing is working!"

Wilson reached out and gently took the baby, holding her awkwardly to his shoulder and patting her back clumsily. "Shh..." He started to pace around the living room.

Cuddy collapsed into the nearest chair and rested her head in her hands. "She's been like this for two days." Her voice was noticeably strained. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

He looked at her with warm eyes. "Every new mom feels like that," he assured her. "You'll get the hang of it."

She shook her head. "That's what I keep thinking, but it's been three weeks! I should know how to calm my baby down!"

He looked at the baby's red little face, then at Cuddy's. "Lisa..." He approached the chair she occupied and leaned against it. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go take a long, hot bath, eat something, then go to bed." He saw her mouth open, and he shook his head. "No arguing. You need this. I'll take care of her."

"But..." she protested weakly.

"No buts." He reached down and took her hand, gently helping her to her feet. Then he gave her a gentle push toward the hall. "I can do this, and you need to get a little sleep."

She turned around and studied him, but it was obvious he wasn't going to change his mind. Sighing heavily, she kissed the baby's head, then walked away.

Wilson smiled, rubbing the little girl's back as he sat down on the couch.

"Jimmy?"

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She watched him for a moment before she finally disappeared into the bathroom.

Wilson looked at the sobbing infant, who seemed to be wearing herself out finally, and he kissed her soft head. "There... Were you just trying to scare your mommy to death?"

He stretched out on the couch and laid the infant on his chest, then rested a large hand on her back.

Rachel's cries finally ceased, and Wilson let out a deep, relieved sigh. "Good girl..."

After Cuddy finally got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas, she went back into the living room to check on Wilson and Rachel.

She smiled when she realized that they were both asleep, and she reached down and gently lifted the baby out of his arms. Careful not to wake her up, Cuddy carried Rachel into her nursery and laid her down in her pink and white crib. The whole time the baby didn't stir, and Cuddy simply stood there and watched her sleep for several minutes.

"Is she still asleep?" Wilson whispered, easing up behind her.

She turned her head and nodded, smiling at him.

He rested a gentle hand on her arm. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't-"

"Chinese it is." He gently guided her out of the nursery, then pulled out his phone and called in an order at the nearest restaurant.

Cuddy looked at him when he was done. "Wilson..."

He lifted a hand. "I told you, you're going to eat something, then go to bed. You probably haven't had a good eight hours since Rachel got here."

"No, but-"

He shook his head. "No. You're not winning this one, Lisa. Now go sit down."

She sighed heavily. He was almost as stubborn as she was... She finally sat down on the couch and stretched out, and before she knew it, she was sleeping soundly.

Wilson smiled triumphantly as she slept peacefully. He knew the baby would stir in an hour or two, but he didn't mind.

It wouldn't be the first night he lost sleep over Lisa Cuddy.

He stepped close to the couch and knelt down, hesitating before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"Sweet dreams, Lisa."

She smiled in her sleep, and he smoothed her hair back gently before getting to his feet to go check on the baby.

Moonlight poured in through the window, casting a soft glow over the sleeping baby. Wilson smiled. No wonder Cuddy had wanted a baby so badly for so long. Just looking at that sweet, innocent child as she slept made him ache for one of his own.

He slipped over to the crib and studied her cherub face. "Your mom is going to get the hang of this eventually," he murmured. "I promise." He reached down and ran his hand softly over her little back.

Rachel didn't stir, and he finally slipped back out of the nursery. Cuddy was still sleeping on the couch, so he sat down at the table.

He still didn't know what had made Cuddy call him, but he was thankful. Maybe with just the two of them there, he could really talk to her.

He looked over at her sleeping form and smiled.

Maybe...

The End!

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this. I love writing House stories, and as long as the plot bunnies are there, I will keep going! HAMERON AND WUDDY FOREVER!! Hehehe.


End file.
